Oloh
'''Olohs '''also known as '''Hill Giants '''are a race of sentient mortals from Terfall that domain over the provincial region of Stepp. Gigantic in size compared to that of human and elf. The Olohs leave a more doctile lifestyle of living off the land and the mammoth herds they treat as sacred. However they are also known to be highly aggressive when provided and can ripe a grown man apart with barely any need. Olohs are currently caught between conflict wars of the Orcs and Hahaskans, whilst most follow the orcish domain some believe the eastern humans safer option for their kin. Most leave to join as mercenaries and even bandit gangs. History Birth The Olohs were born on one of the many Webbing Ruptures during the history founded before the birth of the Elven Empire but after the downfall of the Etrakc Empire. It is believed the around the same times the orcs were born as well so sometime between 10,000ER and 9,000ER. The Olohs were born within Orccen aswell and it is believed them emigrated across the great mountains due to overcrowding with the orcs in the same region. This was where the Olohs then found the mammoth animals in massive herds across a great expanse of high plains which was later named as Stepp. Contact with Orcs Whilst the Olohs formed many different tribes across Stepp, each one against one another in regard to which mammoth herd they follow and live upon, many Olohs still kept a trading relationship with the orcs by crossing the mountains with runners carrying trading goods. Orcs would sometimes cross the mountains as well and try to raid the Oloh tribes, however they were always cut short by Oloh raw strength and ability to life several orcs without aid. The Orcs saw the Olohs as useful allies however they often believed they would serve better under their control and the orcs often fought among'st each other for the sake of Oloh exiles that return to Orccen to live. Culture Physiology Olohs appear as large humanoids that have thick, leathery skin coloured a variation from Tanned yellow, peach to brown. The average height of a fully grown male oloh is around 9 feet - (274.32cm) whilst the females usually 7 feet (213.36cm), the average weight of a fully grown male oloh is around 5,500kg (6.1 Tons) whilst the female around 5,000kg (5.6 Tons). Features for a Oloh can differ, they can have a single horn growing from their forehead, or two from each side, sometimes multiple. Olohs can also have either two eyes or 1 eyes, they have a short hair growth from the sides whislt not cover down the middle. The female variation doesn't deviate from this anaylze, which often means that foreigners of Olohs often confuse the genders, females give off a certain unique odour that male Olohs are able to detect with there rather small noises despite there size. Twin-headed syndrome It is not uncommon that Olohs are born with a condition called Twin-headed syndrome, which means being born with two heads on the same body. This means a Oloh can be born with 2 seperate minds controlinbg the same system, this condition is considered sacred by the Olohs as a sign of the Great Spirit's favour to be born as two minds to the one body. This condition also leads the majority of two headed Olohs down the path of magical study due to a greater understand of it with two minds. Trivia *Originally Olohs where known as Hill Giants, whilst their homeland stepp was known as very rocky area, this was changed due to learning the name steppe *The name "Oloh" came from the Mok Nathal appearing units in the the Hill Giant rouster of Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall *Oloh where offically the first race to be designed in Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall and Rise of Kingdoms. References *http://coolvibe.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Fantasy-Art-Jerad-Marantz-Ogre.jpg *https://winterstwilight.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/ettin2 Category:Olohs Category:Stepp Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Humanoids